Naruto, the Kitsune Prince
by FFM
Summary: 1 year after the 4th great ninja war, Naruto is still running from Madara. And then he kills himself, finds himself in a strange new world, meets some new friends, and discovers all new secrets. Watch as he becomes the Kitsune Prince! Rated M for violence, language, and sexual situations.


(A/N)So I've been reading a lot of Naruto/high school DxD crossovers and it really got me inspired to do my own.  
This is my first story on this site so I can't promise it will be great but I will try my best to make it entertaining. This will also be an AU, because I think there are a lot of ideas that are unexplored in cannon. Also, I have yet to decide which pairing I want or if there will even be one. Unlike most other stories, Naruto won't get a massive harem, mostly because it is overdone and I like seeing him with only 1 or 2 girls. Also, everything past Chapter 572 of the Naruto manga never happened in this HAPPENED!

Warning: this story is M-rated due to language, sexual content, and violence. If you don't like, don't read

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Ability/Jutsu**"(A/N)

* * *

After everything that he had done, this was how he was to die. Killed by a measly mistake trying to make a reality bending seal.  
After everything he had been through, all the mistakes he had made, all the sacrifices, all the lives lost. For what? So he could die from a stupid miscalculation of his own making.  
All of it for nothing.  
It was….frustrating. Frustrating and pathetic. He had always had big goals, big dreams. He still had to be Hokage, still had to bring Sasuke back, still had to kill Madara, still had to make peace in the world.  
But now those promises were broken.  
After Madara and Obito awakened the Juubi, the whole ninja alliance tried their best to stop it. They succeeded,to an extent. With the help of all the Kage's and the other Bijuu, He was able to seal away the Juubi again and kill Obito. But then Madara just had to absorb Obito's power and become nigh unstoppable. He made quick work of the ninja force, reducing hundreds of thousands down to 10 people. Him, the kage's, killer bee, Hinata, Sasuke, and a kiri nin named Aoi. They had been running from Madara ever since, with him trying to create ways to outmaneuver and kill Madara for the whole year they had been running.  
He was so close to finally perfecting the seal to banish Madara forever. But he made a mistake and set it off prematurely, only succeeding in banishing himself from his dimension and into a different one.  
'I always just wanted to be respected and loved. Is that too much to ask?' and with those final thoughts, Naruto Uzumaki vanished from the world.

* * *

2 years later, Kyoto, Japan  
Naruto quickly learned a few things about this new world he was in.  
here couldn't access chakra and didn't even know it existed  
was not a constant force in this world, at least not wars like the one he was in  
was illegal in almost every single country on the planet, unless it was against a terrorist  
world was FUCKING HUGE!  
were a lot of languages, and apparently the one he spoke was 'Japanese'  
technology was far more advanced in this world  
There was a few other things that was unusual but he soon got used to everything, for the most part at least.

Planes still scared him half to death. Humans were never meant to fly, in his opinion at least.

So after lots of learning, he was able to finally find a place to settle down and get a job, which involved illegal assassinations. He wasn't proud he had to break the law, but when the only thing you really know how to do is kill people, then you don't really have a choice. He quickly became one of the most infamous assassins in the whole world, due to his ability to sneak past almost any surveillance device. Of course, it isn't that hard to do when you can just henge into a friend or family member of the target and kill them that way. It also kept all the blame off him when the investigators came snooping around the murder scene. Of course he had to have a cover, so he pretended to be a college student, even if he didn't like it. But being only a recently turned 19-year old, he couldn't really do anything else. Besides, henged clones were easy to use as 'legal guardians' for any forms he had to sign.

Right now he was going to his first day at a new school, Kuoh Academy, where he was taking his first year of college. He had to transfer in halfway through the year due to just having moved into town. He had a nice house out in the country with lots of trees and acres, so he could train and not disturb anyone. He wouldn't be here for long though, seeing as ever since coming to this new world no place felt quite like home so he constantly moved. But this was also the location for a yakuza boss who he had worked for before through the man's agents. Apparently he could get better paying missions if he came and worked for the boss directly, so that is what he did.

As for the school, he was kind of excited to go. It had been an all girls school until recently, so he was bound to meet some intelligent, pretty women. He had grown to admire the female form after some passionate nights with Hinata back in the elemental nations, when they were on the run from Madara. He was sure that college would be more fun than his couple years of schooling because now he could pick which classes to take. Lord knows he had enough money with all the missions he did. He was also hoping to make some friends as he sometimes got lonely, moving from place to place.

Making sure his uniform was on properly, which consisted of a black blazer with white accents and rolled up sleeves, a white, short-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes, Naruto smiled at himself in the mirror. He of course had seals all over his body, most being storage seals or gravity seals. Others were enhancement seals while he had a few limiter and control seals on him as well. Most of the seals didn't appear until he applied chakra to them but you could still see some on his arms and his legs, most of which were storage seals. Naruto the grabbed his backpack before heading out the door. He double checked to make sure all his trap seals were in place before shusining off towards the school. Even though he lived 50 miles away, it would only take him a couple minutes to get there.

* * *

Naruto grinned again as he looked up at the school. It definitely looked like a private school. The walkway was stone carved and there was large fountain in the middle. The campus was large, as were the courtyard and all the buildings. He casually strolled up to the main building, heading towards his first class, woodshop. He ignored most of the glances and blushes he got from the females as he walked past, already used to such things. He knew that in this world he was definitely more attractive than most guys, due to his combination of lightly tanned skin, blue eyes, lean muscle, and respectable height of 6'0", which was due to a growth spurt he hit shortly after arriving in this new world. He smiled at some of the females, which only induced more blushing and giggling.

'Right about now is when Kurama would make another sex joke. He got real perverted after me and Hinata made love for the first time. God I miss him. And her. And Neji. And Sakura. And-' Naruto quickly shook himself of those depressing thoughts. He didn't need those right now, those were for when he was by himself and lonely, not out in public. Unfortunately, when he awoke in this new world, he found Kurama, and the seal holding him, to be gone. Strangely though, he still had the demonic chakra from the fox in his coils. Which hurt like a bitch and almost killed him when he first awoke. Luckily, he had quickly made some suppressor seals so he could manage the excess energy. Over the past two years the demonic chakra had slowly mixed with his own, with him now having up to 5 tails of power. This process also officially turned him into a half-demon, or a hanyou, which although he was upset to find out at first, he got used to it in time. After all, it made him more powerful so it wasn't too bad. It took him forever to get back to his previous level of chakra control though, even with the kage bunshin training method.

As he walked to class, he failed to notice two younger, buxom females watching him with curiosity. One had red hair which flowed down her back and the other had raven black hair tied into a ponytail.

"Buchou, did you sense all the-" the black haired one started before being cut off.

"Yes, I sense the demonic energy coming from him. He is without a doubt a youkai. But what he is doing here is my question? Look into it for me, would you Akeno?" the red haired one asked the one now known as Akeno.

"Of course Buchou"

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes as he sat down in front of a large tree in the courtyard, letting out a slow breath. He sat soaking in the surroundings, waiting for his next class, gym, to begin. He quickly noticed two presences approaching him, both contain a decent amount of magical power. He had noticed early on in this world that although no one seemed aware of chakra, some beings had magical powers. He could easily sense these beings as all the ones he met never seemed to conceal their energy signatures. After talking to a few, he learned the basics of fallen angels, angels, and devils. He didn't know everything but he knew enough to recognize what was approaching him, which in this case was a devil. He opened his eyes and looked up to see a younger, shorter male student standing in front of him. The kid had blonde hair, grey eyes, and a disarming smile that Naruto could easily tell was fake.

"Hello there, Naruto-sensei!" The boy cheerfully spoke. That joy went away the second he felt a wave of killing intent crash down on him and a wary glare directed at him.

"Okay, two things, devil-san. First, how in the hell do you know my name? Second, what do you want" Naruto all but snarled at the younger boy. Being a ninja makes you paranoid, so when someone randomly comes up to you and knows your name, you are put on high-alert.

"I-I on-only know because my superiors were able to find your name in the school database. Please, I-I just came to deliver a message. My name is Yuuto Kiba" the boy stammered out. The killing intent disappeared after that, but the wary glare stayed.

"I'm listening?" Naruto said inquisitively

"My master just wants you to come by the old school building after school to talk about what a stray youkai as strong as yourself is doing here. Just follow the noises and you'll find your way to the proper room."

"...Fine I'll be there. But before I go, may I know you're masters name?"

"Ah, of course her name is Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory family. Anyways, I have to get to class. Have a nice day Naruto-sensei!" Kiba said as he walked away.

"...Rias Gremory? Where have I heard that name before?"

* * *

'Why am I doing this again? Oh that's right, because I'm bored' Naruto thought to himself as he opened the door to the old school building. He heard voices coming from a room down the hall and quickly walked to it. He hesitated slightly as he reached for the handle, unsure if he should do this. After all, he had no intel on potential enemies inside and was basically going in blind. The energy signatures that he could sense in the room behind the door weren't strong enough to pose a threat, but they could be suppressing their signatures to appear more harmless. Of course, if they could suppress their signatures that well, then they were probably able to kill him and if that was their goal, then they would have done so by now. Or they could just be trying to make sure that he doesn't step on their territory. So the most logical solution was to go in. Making up his mind, Naruto opened the door to be greeted with more people than he was comfortable with.

There were two couches with a table in between in the middle of the room. On these couches were 6 different people. One was the devil he had met earlier, Yuuko Kiba. The rest all appeared to be female. Heck, besides him and Kiba there was only one other male in the room, and he was, for an unknown reason, glaring at Naruto and releasing a pathetic amount of K.I(1) At the other end of the couches was a desk. The desk had 3 chairs, two of which were on the far side and occupied. He knew one to be Souna Shitori, the president of the student council at the school. The other was a red-head who he assumed was Rias Gremory, considering she was obviously superior to the others in the room and Yuuto Kiba had said that his master was named Rias. Each of the two females had a stern faced, raven haired beauty behind them. On the closer side of the desk was one chair, which he assumed was meant for him. There was one thing he could tell right when he entered the room though.

Everyone in the room was a devil.

Since there were no humans around, he saw no reason to hide his true form as a hanyou, therefore releasing the illusion over his ears and tails. Out of his head sprouted two silver fox ears with red tips, and out of his bottom three fox tails of the same color scheme. He ignored the surprised looks being sent to his tails and ears by those in the room and instead approached the desk and unceremoniously plopped himself in the empty chair.

"..."

"..."

They sat in 5 minutes of awkward silence before the red haired girl cleared her throat and stood up. He too stood up, as well as Souna before they all nodded, bowed and quickly sat back down, instantly causing much of the tension in the room to decrease.

"As you probably already know, Naruto-san, I am Rias Gremory, of the Gremory family." the redhead stated, confirming Naruto's suspicions.

"And I am Sona Sitri, Of the Sitri family" stated the other girl, making Naruto realize that she was using an alias in school to hide her identity. He already liked this chick.

"I am sure you are wondering why you are here, Naruto-san. Well, the reason we requested your presence is that we were wondering what a powerful youkai such as you is doing at ou-" Rias started before Naruto gasped and snapped his fingers.

"THAT'S where I remember you from! You are the sister to one of the Great Satan's, Sirzechs Lucifer. Cool guy, he owes me a drink. And you, Sona Sitri, are the sister to another of the Great Satan's,Serafall leviathan. Gosh, that has been bugging me all day." Naruto blurted out

"Umm...ok, yes, we are both sisters to a great satan. But back on topic. The reason we requested your presence is so we can figure out your intentions here in Kyoto and at Kuoh academy." Rias inquired

"Oh, that's simple, there is an old friend of mine who lives here that is giving me a job. And I am here at the school to have something to do. It gets quite boring moving from place to place so I need something to occupy my time. And don't worry I'm not gonna kill any humans while I'm here or anything. Just leave me be and I won't mess with your devil work." Naruto stated cheerfully.

Rias and sona looked at each other briefly before nodding and turning back to Naruto.

"Fine, we will let you stay in the area without incurring the wrath of two of the noble houses on one condition." Sona stated as she stood up.

Now Naruto was cautious. The fact that they had another condition was not a good sign as it meant that they wanted something from him. And no matter how overused the expression, it is said to never make a deal with the devil, or devils in this case. But he was at least willing to hear them out.

"What might this condition be?" Naruto asked

"You must join one of our peerages'!" Sona declared dramatically. All those, except the females in front of him, gasped at the declaration, clearly just as surprised as he was.

"You don't have to give us an answer right now. But if you don't join one of our peerages in the next week, we will have to ban you from the area with the might of two of the noble families. We can't have just any stray youkai killing humans in our area after all." Rias elaborated on Sona's declaration. Her and Sona had talked about this issue extensively before hand. They could both tell he was powerful, more powerful than either of them. But, they didn't want him killing humans in the area or taking their contract holders. At the same time, they both needed to expand their peerages. So they figured they might as well try and get him to join one of their peerages. Knock out two birds with one stone, so to say.

Naruto instantly weighed the pro's and con's of the decision. The pro's were that he could stay in the area so he could keep working for the yakuza boss, he might finally get some lasting friends, and he would get the protection of one of the clans of 72 pillars, whether it be the Gremory or Sitri Clan. The con's were that he would be a servant to a devil, which didn't sound appealing, and the devil work would probably take up a lot of time, time he didn't really have.

Then Naruto had a terrible idea. A terrible, brilliant idea. He quickly stood up, bowed and left the room, causing those in the room to be confused at his swift departure.

Sirzechs Lucifer owed him a drink. And he felt like getting drunk.

* * *

(A/N) YAY! First chapter done. Mostly setup for future chapters and the overall plotline as a whole. So which peerage will Naruto join? And what is this idea he has?  
FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON AN EXCITING NEW EPISODE OF DRAGON BALL Z!  
Oops, sorry, wrong fandom. (A/N)


End file.
